The love of a guy named Matt
by 97chuckles
Summary: There are just some things I don't expect when I walk into the bathroom to pee. A shark, the Pope... And certainly not Mello with breasts. MattxMello, Female Mello, Lemon is later chapters and a shit load of crazy, friendship and romance. Wammys has never been more exciting for Mail jeevas.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new fanfiction, and I'm quite proud of it! No spelling mistakes! I can actually write now! Yays! xD ... So umh, yeah... This is in Matt's POV, although, I MIGHT do Mello's at some point... :/... Well, anyways - enjoy!**

**Please review, it would mean a lot to me x3 **

**I love you all for reading this xP **

**- Tanya 3**

We sat on opposite sides of the room in awkward silence. Well, awkward mostly on my part.

I still couldn't get over the scene I had just seen. I mean, honestly, what was I _supposed _to do? Just ignore it? Talk about it? I honestly didn't know. My shifting eyes finally rested on my best friend's face, remembering what I had seen just minutes before.

_~~~~ Flash back ~~~_

_Hearing the shower turn off, I quickly made my way into the bathroom, not even bothering to knock - I had to pee _**soon. **_ I made my way through the door quickly, only focusing on the toilet. I didn't want to make things awkward, which they would be if I saw Mello's naked form. I already felt a tiny bit gay for finding him attractive as it was._

_What I didn't expect was a gasp. Mello wasn't shy. I looked up to find Mello standing there ice blue eyes wide, his mouth agape frozen and in position. His blonde hair dampened, and clinging to his face. A water droplet made it's way down him neck slowly cascading down his porcelain breasts, curving around the tender flesh. He looked beau- _**WAIT! Red flag Matt! RED FLAG! **_Mello has _**breasts**._ Mello is a guy. Guys don't have boobs. Guys don't have nice toned boobs. _

_MY breathing was heavy with this new information. Mello wasn't a guy. Mello is a chick. He's not just girly. He is a girl. A girl with boobs. Which were moving rapidly with her rapid breathing. Damn, that's hot._

_"WHAT THE _**FUCK, **_MATT?!" Mello screamed at me. Oops, guess I said that out loud._

_My eyes snapped up to his - er, _**her **_face. A slight blush showed on her cheeks. It wasn't from the shower - it was embarrassment and anger. My eyes widened when I saw a shampoo bottle being thrown at me, followed by some soap, a hair drier, straightener, a towel (which had fallen down to Mello's waist in her surprise, which explains why I saw breasts. She didn't seem to care she was FULLY naked now. Oh well.) followed by some under wear._

_"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU SICK PERV! " She screamed at me once more._

_"Alright! JESUS! I'm leaving for fuck's sake! CHILL!" I yelled back out of panic, my arms scrambling for the door to open it and get the fuck out before mello chopped off my balls. "And by the way, I saw everything since you threw that towel at me. " I could hear a thump against the door of the bathroom, followed by, "ASSHOLE!"_

_I chuckled to myself, before feeling something on my head. My hand went up to my head to pull down a black lace panties. "Do you want your ehm... panties back?" I called out awkwardly before getting up and slipping them through the door._

_"Fuck you." Was my thanks._

_~~~ End of flash back ~~~_

_She _lay on her bed, legs crossed, arms behind her head with a bored expression. Opposite to me. I sat rigid, tense for what could come. Expecting punches, kicking, screaming and biting. Or maybe, if I was lucky, an explanation as to why my best friend was a girl all of a sudden.

I purse my lips trying to think of what to say, and how to go about this. I felt slightly betrayed that my best friend had kept the fact he was a girl from me, and slightly stupid that my observation skills were so shitty that I couldn't tell my best friend was female after three years of sharing a room.

"Hey, Mello?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were a girl?" I ask, trying to keep my tone light and non - judgmental.

Her brow furrowed in thought, before rolling her body so that she was on her side and facing me. My eyes trailed down her body, noticing every curve and dip. Her breasts, now unbound, moved with the motion of rolling over. She mustn't of felt the need to bind them anymore, now that I know. It must hurt to bind them so tightly, she isn't exactly big, but they were definitely noticeable. Her shirt had rode up the smallest bit, so I could see just a fraction of her pale, toned stomach and feminine hips. I had noticed Mello had a girly figure before, but never thought much about it. Now I knew, I felt stupid for not seeing it sooner.

My eyes snapped up to Mello's face and away from her legs at the sound of her clearing her throat, knowing I had been ogling. A small smile formed on her delicate features. One of the things I had always loved about Mello, boy or girl, when Mello smiled it was angelic.

"I kept my gender a secret because no one would take me seriously again if they knew I was a girl." I opened my mouth to protest, but before I could she held up her hand, indicating she wasn't finished. "No one would look at me the same again. They'd laugh at me for even trying to be the next L. _Near _" She snarled the name, a look of disgust on her face from thinking about her rival. "wouldn't take me seriously ever again. No one would respect L if he were a _she_. Do you under stand that, Matt?" She asked, a small frown adorning her exceptionally beautiful features.

"I can understand where you're coming from. I get it, I honestly do. But,what I don't get is... Why didn't you tell me? I wasn't going to _tell, _Mello. I would've understood. We're supposed to be best friends." The betrayal leeks into my voice at the the words 'Best friends', and I can tell it stings Mello more than it stings me, by the way she's biting her lip and looking down.

"I know." She responds eyes cast downwards. "I was... I was just..._ Afraid_... Th-... That..." Her teeth sink into her lip even further, all the while keeping her eyes trained intently on her twisting fingers.

"You were afraid of what Mello? I told you, I wouldn't of told." I sigh irritably. Mello's lack of faith in me was insulting.

"It wasn't because of that!" Mello sighed, running a hand through her golden hair, brushing her bangs from her face. "It was because... I was afraid because.. Because, I thought... You, wouldn't... _Like _me anymore. That you wouldn't want to be my friend because I was a girl." Mello's face was cast downwards, her voice so low I could barely make out what she was saying.

"What? Why wouldn't I like you because you were a _girl? _" I laugh lightly at the thought. Mello was all I had. The only other person I truly cared for in this world - regardless of gender, species or age.

"Well, you're _always _going on about how girls were weird, and how you thought they were 'gross' and how you couldn't find the attraction in them, and -" Mello's voice was getting higher with every word. Something she only did when she felt vunerable. It was something I had learned over the years.

I got off my bed and knelt down in front of Mello. Gently taking her chin and lifting her face towards mine, locking my eyes with hers. Tucking a piece of her smooth straight hair behind one ear, I spoke softly to her.

"Michael Keehl - or what ever your name really is - you are the one person, male or female, who I _don't _find gross. You can call me gay later, but you're the only person who really matters to me. I don't care if you're male, female or goat. You're still _my _Mello. My overly emotional, violent, chocolate obsessed - best friend. Call me gay, or what ever, but I'll _love _you, regardless of what genitals you have."

I smile softly at Mello, my hands stoking either side of her soft skin. She smiles a broad smile, her cheeks glowing faintly with a soft baby pink, so light I wouldn't of even noticed had I not been so close to her.

"You're right," She says giving me another smile. "you really _are _gay." Her fist comes into contact with my stomach with a playful punch.

"Now, get your hands off me, you homo" She said playfully, slapping my hands away from her face. My hands tingled from the loss of Mello's soft, silky skin.

I fall the the ground, gripping where my heart should be in my chest. "Oh how you wound me!" I feign hurt. Her smile broadens, and I can't help but grin right back.

_Mello will always be Mello, and I will always be Matt. _

**So, hey guys! This isn't a one-shot! I have become OBSESSED with this pairing and this fandom! I'm sorry I'm such a dead beat writer... xD Please leave a review! Reviews are worth Matt's love! Dooo it! You know you want to! ;D**


	2. Author's note - please read

**Attention! AN;**

_Okay, so I haven't updated in ages! DX But I do have chapter two half way done, and it should be uploaded within the next 24hr. Sorry I've taken so long to update, I just finished my exams, and now I'm on summer holiday. I've also been trying to work out a proper plot for this, and I've been working on my own original story. _

_Again, so _**sorry**_! I'll try to update more often, as now I've got more free time! yay for updates! _

_Thank you all for your wonderful and encouraging reviews! I read and love them all so much! 3_

**~ Tanya 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my little chocolate bunnies! Thank you all so much for the reviews! They really mean a crap load to me! Like, they give me one of those happy feelings where you could just poop rainbows and butterflies! I thank you all so much :') **

**I wasn't planning on updating so soon, but your reviews gave me motivation to do more - I really appreciate all your support!**

**Love ~ Tanya 3**

**^ My ORIGINAL author's note. I had planned to update this about a month ago, or something -_- I've just been so busy with taekwon-do, school and family. Any spare time I have is dedicated to whining about how busy I am. I over exaggerated being sick just to update this. I'm a bad person, I know. I am not going to abandon this story, damn it! I love this story just as much as you guys, and I plan on keeping up with it! Thank you all for you reviews, they mean a LOT to me.**

My alarm bleeped and blooped, signaling I had to get up for class. Fantastic. _Not_.

I groggily opened my eyes, looking across the room. Mello's bed was empty as usual — no surprise. He always did get up bright and early to do his precious hair. I groaned and plopped my face into the pillow, trying to salvage five more minutes of sleep.

The door of the bathroom creaked open, and I looked towards the bathroom through a small slit in my eyes. There Mello stood, a towel wrapped around his torso. I saw something protruding from his chest, and suddenly memories of yesterday came flashing back.

Mello's was a girl. I still wasn't sure how I felt about that.

She strode over to her bed, dropping the towel to put on underwear. From that angle I got a perfectly good view of her ass. I then knew how I felt about Mello being a girl. And I felt pretty damn good about it.

I know I'm a pervert, but what guy _wouldn't _look at Mello getting dressed? I should've closed my eyes, like a gentlemen — but I'm not a gentleman. I know it was a betrayal, or what ever, because Mello probably thought I was still asleep, but _damn _Mello had one fine ass. And she kind of owed it to me, considering she kept the fact she was a _girl_ from me.

I decides it was best to close my eyes before a certain lower part of my body decided it's 'happy time' . That would be bad. Very bad. If Mello saw me with a hard-on, she'd know I peeked, pretended to be asleep and then she'd kick my ass.

"Get up, Matt."

My eyes twitched, and I pretend to go through the motions of waking up.

"Noooo, five more minutes" I mumbled, trying to coat my voice with sleep to sound convincing. I heard foot steps approaching me, and for a second I thought she was going to hit me.

I felt a soft tickling sensation at the side of my face, and smelled the fragrance of Mello's shampoo. Her hot breath against my ear sent a shiver down my spine, straight down to my crotch. Dammit. "Hey, Matt" She whispered almost seductively, "you were plenty awake to peek at me getting dressed." Her tone was cold as ice, and my boner dissipated as quickly as it came. My breath hitched, and that was all Mello needed to confirm I had, in fact, peeked. I felt a harsh sting on my cheek first, then heard the deafening crack from the force of her slap.

"GET OUT OF BED YOU USELESS ASSHAT!" Mello screams in my ear.

I jump out of bed holding my ear, glaring daggers at her. "CHRIST, Mello! This is child abuse, or something! As if the smack wasn't enough!"

She crossed her arms over her taped down chest, "And looking at me getting dressed and walking in on me in the bathroom counts as sexual harassment. Besides, it only counts as child abuse when I turn eighteen — and even then, I'm only two months older. So fuck you."

I stuck my tongue out at her and started to get undressed, before stopping at my trousers. I looked pointedly at Mello, blushing slightly.

"What? Hurry up, Matt - I can't wait forever." She said impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Um, can you close your eyes or something?" She raised an eyebrow at me, giving me a look. "It's nothing I haven't seen before." She dismissed my embarrassment with a wave of her hand. "And besides," She continued, smirking at me " you saw mine, so it should be all right if I see yours, anyway."

She had a point. I pushed all feelings of embarrassment away, and got dressed hurriedly. All the while avoiding Mello's smug stare — knowing full well she was getting some sort of sick satisfaction from this.

While I brushed my teeth in our small bathroom, Mello cleared her throat. I grunted in response, showing I was listening.

"Matt, no one else knows but L. Not even Roger. So please keep your mouth shut — and act normal." I look up at Mello after spitting out my tooth paste. "Of course." I respond.

Mello, never one to pass up a bitch moment, added on "Normal for _you_, anyway."

I stuck out my tongue to which she responded with sticking up her middle finger.

"How lady like." I commented dryly.

Mello turned on her heels leaving the room to go down to breakfast, and I followed after her — just like I always did.

Class was boring — as usual. I glanced over at Mello, who was furiously scribbling down notes. Mello was extremely competitive. She only worked so hard because she refused to lose to Near, and to prove something. I knew Mello wanted to make something of herself — as a kid coming from nothing, and never having anyone have any higher expectations than for her to wind up beating the shit out of some kid — being told she had the potential to be the next L, gave her hope she could become something. I didn't know what Near's reason was for trying so hard. And I didn't care either.

Me? I was just some lazy ass fuck, that couldn't be bothered. I never wanted to become L. I only stayed for Mello. Mello needed me, and I would've gone anywhere and done anything for Mello.

I'd would've even _exercised _for Mello. And that's scary shit.

I let my thoughts wander to how I'd already gotten used to referring to Mello as _she, _or _her. _That just proved how girly Mello seemed. And a tiny bit gay. But, I think, some where in the very back of my mind, I always sort of knew...

Hah, bullshit- I was just happy that I wasn't gay JUST for Mello. Can you imagine how weird it felt to like girls, and then only feel attracted to one guy and never any others? It was confusing shit.

I jumped when the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I slowly stood up from my chair, and stretched my back from a long day of doing jack shit.

Despite finding out that Mello was a girl, nothing really changed. We ate breakfast, went to class, had lunch, made fun of Near, got homework and did what we always did after classes - Mello did her homework perfectly and I lay on my bed and flew through 'Super Mario go Cart' on my D.S.

The knock on the door caused Mello to briefly look up and pause her ipod before shrugging and going back to her work. I rolled my eyes and heaved my self off the bed to answer the door, because God forbid Mello actually answered the door. To my surprise Casey, a girl I had had a few conversations with before, stood out side, looking timid.

"Hi." She said weakly, giving me a little wave.

"Hey."

"MATT WHO IS IT?" Mello screamed at me over her ipod's ridicloiusly loud volume. She took out one ear bud to hear my answer.

"It's Casey." Mello's head shot up at the mention of Casey's name.

"As in, the Casey in our class?"

"Yes, Mello. What other Casey would I be referring to? The one I got pregnant?"

"I don't know. Tell her we're busy, or something." Mello said, waving a hand dismissively, not caring that Casey could actually hear us.

"I'm sorry," I grimaced at Casey's uncomfortable face. "Mello just hasn't been educated in manners yet." She looked at me and smiled timidly.

"What is it you wanted...?" I asked, trying to get back on topic.

"Oh, um..." She bit her nail, and blushed a bright red. It made her face look like a tomato. I couldn't help but compare how lovely Mello's was to how awkward Casey's appeared to be.

She coughed awkwardly before standing up straight, "Will you go out with me?" She blurted out. I stood in shock, and she covered her mouth with her hands.

Before I could reply, Mello stood up and slammed the door shut. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled at her.

"I can't study." She went back to her desk and angrily began to read.

"Mello, that is the first girl to ever be interested in me. She probably thinks you'll eat her if she comes near me again!" I stomped my foot for effect.

"Oh come _on _Matt, you weren't _actually _considering it, were you?" She rolled her eyes at me, as if she already knew my answer.

"I might have been. I mean, she hasn't got a bad face, and she's _nice _to me. It's easy to like her." It wasn't all a _lie _but it was far from the truth. Casey _was_ nice to me, and she _didn't _have a bad face, but everything about her was just a bit too boring. She had brown eyes, shoulder length brown hair and a nice smile. But she just wasn't my type — well, she wouldn't be if I _had _a type.

_Mello._ I blushed slightly at where my thoughts were going. Was I going to turn down every girl, or rather, have _Mello_ turn down every girl ever interested in me just because said girl _wasn't_ Mello? That was idiotic.

"What do you care anyway?" I snapped at her.

"I don't. I just don't like her, and I don't want her sucking face with you in _my_ room." I opened my mouth to retaliate in objection, but was cut off by her majesty. "Now, leave me alone. I'm concentrating on my book." She huffed, crossing her legs and raising the book to her face.

"Yeah right! That book's upside down, Mello!" I yelled outraged.

"Who cares?! It's still a god damn book!"

"That makes no sense!" I said, grabbing the air in choking motions. She glared at me and furrowed her brow.

"Why don't you like her? You've never had a problem until now!" I said frustrated.

"She's fat." I looked up to see Mello's face blank and perfectly serious.

"...She's fat?"

"Exactly, she's fat. And fat people make me sad."

I raised an eyebrow. "You can't just not like people because you think they're _fat_, Mello!"

"Yes I can, and I do. And I don't like her."

I stared blankly at Mello, and a silence filled the void between us. "... You're a bitch."

She smirked slightly and rose an eyebrow, "I'm a _girl_."

**I know, it seems a bit... unfinished? Does it? I dunno', but anyways, plot shall start in the next chapter, this is all a lead up my friends! I hope you enjoyed, and please review! The more you review the more compelled I am to write! **

**Love you all,**

~ Tanya 3


End file.
